


wonderland in your eyes

by leadbitter



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadbitter/pseuds/leadbitter
Summary: three times they held hands.





	wonderland in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i miss dom alrite
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and not intented to represent or speculate on the real lives of any person, only using their likeness to write a story

Ellis’ hand slips into his as the warm ups start. Dom frowns at him and gets a cheeky grin in return.

  
“What you doing?” Dom asks, not pulling away and the corners of his mouth stretching.

  
Ellis just laughs and gently pulls him to the edge of the pitch, where Dan is leading the sprint drills. “Come on!”

  
They keep their hands intertwined as they wait for their turn. They are stood in different lines so Dom’s arm is outstretched and it all feels like he’s part of a joke, but he’s not quite sure what it is.

  
Ryan gives him a knowing look and it takes Dom a lot of self-restraint not to slap him.

  
At some point, their hands separate. Dom can still feel Ellis’ clutch hours later.

 

-

 

Dom scores from a Bennett pass in the 65th minute. He’s been on for two minutes and it’s the beginning of a comeback.

  
Ollie joins him first, when he’s on his knees in front of 9,000 jumping for joy, and then Linesy, both uttering the same semblance of “Get in!”

  
Ellis sneaks up behind, wrapping his arm around Dom’s neck and pulls him flush against him. His heart is going a mile a minute as Dom places his hand on the side of Ellis’ head and presses his mouth against his temple.

  
It’s not quite a kiss, but it’s close and Dom knows he's bordering on reckless.

 

  
As Linesy sets down the ball on the penalty spot, Ellis’ hand slips into his. Dom is ridiculously close to him and he can feel Ellis’ heartbeat. It is steady. He knows all about pressure situations.

  
It is the 85th minute. Linesy scores. The ground erupts.

  
Their hold breaks and they rush forward to celebrate in front of the Thatchers end. Behind the goal, in the midst of a huddle, Ellis’ hand weaves itself into Dom’s curls. He closes his eyes briefly.

  
Dom’s goal: slotted past the keeper, calm as you like, and now this, Ellis the ever present.

  
The tightness in his stomach is overwhelming.

  
“Fucking brilliant.” He says to no one in particular. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about - the penalty, the result, or Ellis himself.

 

-

 

Bristol is _hot_. It is April and Bristol is _hot_.

  
The training ground is buzzing with noise. The days session is over but most of the lads have stayed, the weather too lovely to leave and Darrell didn’t object. Broady and Smudge are attempting to play cards, but spending more time staring at each other and cheating at go fish, and Browner is snoring.

  
Ellis is lying back on a lounger in front of the building, a smile playing on his lips and his eyes could be closed but sunglasses keep that mystery. Dom is staring. He knows he is and maybe he should be ashamed.

  
He looks content, bathing in the hot sunshine and hands playing with the string on his shorts. Dom sits down next to him on the spare lounger and says “You napping there Els?”

  
Ellis reaches up and removes his sunglasses, raises his eyebrows. “I was.” Then his face splits into a grin and he pats the lounger Dom’s sat on.

  
“Lie down you weirdo. Relax.” He mumbles into his glasses.

  
Dom twists so his legs are flat on the chair and he leans back, turning his head so he’s facing Ellis. “This is nice, you know.” He states, and then when Ellis looks confused, he clarifies. “The sun. The weather. You know, it’s nice.”

  
When he really means, _this, you, us._

  
Ellis narrows his eyes playfully. “Do you not have sun in Burnley then?” Then he laughs and lies back down.

  
Dom is staring again, hoping Ellis’ eyes are closed behind the glasses, but really far too distracted by the curve of his lips, by the scruff of his beard and how it would feel against his own.

  
His hand is right there, resting between them over the small gap between the loungers. It’s right there, wide palm and long fingers and short-cut nails, right for the taking.

  
Dom closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He thinks about it.

  
And he covers Ellis’ hand with his own.

  
Ellis huffs out a laugh, and pushes his sunglasses onto his head with his free hand. His eyes are twinkling, smile growing steadily. He turns his hand over so they’re palm to palm, and Dom intertwines their fingers.

  
Dom suspects the lads are watching them and _maybe_ Browner isn’t actually asleep, but Ellis’ hand is softer than it has any right to be and his thumb is circling the back of his hand, so Dom isn’t as bothered as he should be.

  
Then Ellis squeezes his hand lightly and Dom all but melts, hopes that Ellis doesn’t notice the hitch in his breathing.

  
The sun beams down on them.

  
A laugh sounds out from behind Ellis. “I can see you two lovebirds.” Browner exclaims gleefully.

  
_And_ there it is.

**Author's Note:**

> so dom and ellis’ friendship was cute as
> 
> -dom’s goal and linesy’s pen were in a 2-1 win over bury and the [third pic](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bg9M2UHjvVb/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1b8thm41mkye4) along is the celebration 
> 
> -[this](http://rickielamberts.tumblr.com/post/173094178414/via-domtelford34-insta-story) is what i call ‘sunbathing boyfs feat browner’
> 
> -and [this](http://rickielamberts.tumblr.com/post/166893050296/they-invented-being-embarrassing-on-the-internet) isnt really relevant but dom and ellis singing together is proper boyfriend behaviour
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: jordpickford
> 
> xx eve


End file.
